


Our Snowmen and Your Favorite Song

by PotatoHead



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoHead/pseuds/PotatoHead





	Our Snowmen and Your Favorite Song

Sicheng was too sleepy to check who’s punching in the passcode on his apartment door. He only groaned and nuzzled back into his pillow, accidentally kicking something under his feet when he wanted to stretch his limbs on the long couch. The warmth and sweet smell of his blanket brought him back to sleep. Yet his ears still caught feet stomphing towards the couch and before he could open his eyes, suddenly something heavy crushed him.

Sicheng had a hard time to breathe, for real.

“Snowman.”

Someone was breathing against his sleepy face and Sicheng knew who he was.

“My name is not snowman,” he growled, trying to roll onto his back. But it seemed his decision was wrong because he completely couldn’t breathe properly now. Someone was letting his weight press onto Sicheng that Sicheng grimaced the slight pain from his chest. “And you’re killing me.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to eat more and go to gym?”

“No one asked you to lecture me about gaining weight and _blablablabla_. Now, get off.” Sicheng wiggled, hoping someone above him to get off but he failed. A pair of arms already wrapped his waist tightly. “Jung Jaehyun, I don’t wanna die.”

“I’ve died nth times over your love,” Jaehyun chirped above Sicheng, even tightening his arms.

“Cheesy. And super lame that I wanna throw up now. I seriously can’t breathe,” Sicheng literally whimpered as Jaehyun pressed his body against his too hard.

“I can give you CPR. You want it now?”

“You’re disgusting. I said get off.”

Jaehyun leaned in and let his lips a breath away from Sicheng’s and gave a unreadable gaze right into Sicheng’s eyes before snorting loudly and pulling himself away from him.

“I hate you,” Sicheng grunted, lifting his hand up so Jaehyun could grab it and pull him up. “Why are you here?” He asked, sitting cross-legged with a blanket still wrapping around his body warmly.

“I told you. _Snowman_.” Jaehyun grinned.

Sicheng understood what Jaehyun said and he rolled his eyes. “Who said I look like like a nine years old kid again? I think I just saw a five year sold kid trapped in grown ass man named Jung Jaehyun. You’re worse than me.”

“Come on. The snow outside looks so beautiful.”

Sicheng sighed against the soft fabric of his blanket. He’s too tired and too lazy to get out of his apartment. For him, winter should be the best time to cuddle on the bed with someone or just being wrapped tightly around thick blanket and a glass of hot chocolate. Making snowman was a no for him. Jaehyun was crazy.

“We can watch Frozen instead. They have cute snowman too. Olaf, right? The only snowman that can stay alive during summer. I mean, in his imagination,” Sicheng suggested. “There are also alot of Christmas movies that has making snowman too,” he added.

“You’re such an anti-social person. Try to interact with real people and stop scrolling down through your SNS,” Jaehyun retorted, annoyed.

“I _do_ interact with real people, though. You.” Sicheng grinned half-heartedly and fell down next to Jaehyun, curling up under his blanket.

“You don’t even know your neighbor’s name,” Jaehyun scoffed. He went to silence for a moment, thinking of any way to drag the dark-haired boy out of his apartment. The imaginary lamp inside his head turned on and he smirked looking down at Sicheng who slowly shifted under his blanket.

“I’ll give you Johnny hyung’s new polaroid from tonight radio broadcast. We’re having special gifts for the listeners. Two signed mugs, two T-shirts and one polaroid from Johnny hyung. So, how about that?”

Sicheng pushed himself up in a bolt and faced the brown-haired guy, being totaly shocked.”What did you just say?”

Jaehyun looked him from the corner of his eyes. “I’m being a nice person at this moment. You know what, sneaking one gift into my pocket and making up a simple lie about it in front of the staff ain’t a big deal, by the way.”

Sicheng’s eyes brightened up, lips forming into a wide smile which was Jaehyun’s favorite. “You’re really gonna give it to me, right? You can’t take back your words, Jung Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun turned to look at the latter. He shrugged. “That would happen if you come down with me to build a snowman.”

Showing his deadpan look, Sicheng pulled one his leg out of his blanket and kicked Jaehyun’s thigh. “Get out of my apartment.”

“Eeey, come on.You’re his fanboy, right? The most loyal one. You’re safe since I haven’t told him about _Win97win_ - _nim_ who always sends multiple messages on our radio program only to get notice from him every ... single ... night.” As soon as Jaehyun finished talking, Sicheng began to hit his arms violently. “I can open my mouth anytime and everything would spread all over the table. Dude, you’re in danger,” he kept on teasing Sicheng though he could feel a pain on his arm.

“How I wish your job isn’t a radio DJ. And how I wish you’re not his good friend. You’re so annoying,” Sicheng grunted, slapping Jaehyun’s sore arm before getting up from the couch. He threw his blanket into his room and grabbed his coat. He’s back into the living room already wearing his warm coat. “You better get up before I change my mind,” he warned and shuffled towards the door. Jaehyun stayed silent following him but he excitedly swung his hands as he felt he won over him.

The cold breeze welcomed them bluntly and it already made Sicheng shiver. He was about to turn back into the building but Jaehyun caught his action. The dimple guy didn’t say anything and only stared at him. He hissed and turned around, making a beeline to reach the park near the building where there were a bunch of kids throwing snowballs to each other. They’re having fun. Sicheng couldn’t help but smiled looking at them. Once his gaze met Jaehyun, he rolled his eyes.

“I know you’ll like that,” Jaehyun snickered.

“I’m not saying anything. Now where are we gonna make snowman?” Sicheng wandered his eyes around the park.

“You look more interested than me,” Jaehyun snorted, pulling Sicheng’s arm towards the empty side near the wooden bench. The snow pretty enough to make one snowman and maybe he could make some small snowballs to tease Sicheng.

“I just want this to end very quickly. You and your childish obsession are the scariest combination.” Sicheng walked forwards, eyes staring at so many mounds of snow. He also could see snow flakes slightly crowning Jaehyun’s head and some landing on his shoulders. Weirdly beautiful and for a moment he couldn’t take his eyes away. Thanks to a not-really-small-sized snowball that came out of nowhere and hit the back of his head. Jaehyun chuckled and helped him brushing off the snow from his hair.

“I’ll make the body, you go with the head.”Jaehyun cruched down to gather a lot of snow and rolled into the very best shape he could make until he’s satisfied with the result. Not really, anyway.

Sicheng was so into what he’s making with his both hands. He even forgot how annoyed he was because Jaehyun dragged him out of his comfortable and warm apartment only to build the stupid snowman. He got excited by himself that he forgot he’s supposed to make snowman’s head, not another body. His thought got pulled back as he heard Jaehyun laughing. And that was when he realized he just made a mistake.

“We’re making two snowmen, then. Okay.” Jaehyun nodded, trying to show his poker face. “You wanna listen to music?” He took his phone out of his long coat’s pocket and unlocked it, searching the nice song through his playlist and smiling softly as he found one. He pressed the _play_ and placed his phone on the bench next to him.

Sicheng accidentally almost pushed the head from the snowman’s body that he succesfully made when he heard the first melody of the song. That’s his favorite song and every night he always texted Jaehyun to play it on his radio program.

“In a loop? Seriously?” Sicheng asked, hand sticking half of the small twigs into the snowman’s face to make a nose. From the way he asked, it’s not like he’s complaining and Jaehyun knew him very well.

The song was played for the fifth time and Jaehyun was humming the melody while decorating his snowman’s body with a lot of small stones.

“ _Well, I  found a guy for me, beautiful and sweet~_ ” he sang along the first lyrics. Sicheng made a simple small snowball and threw it to him.

“Have you ever read the lyrics? It’s _a girl_ not _a guy_ ,” Sicheng corrected without looking at him.

Jaehyun only chuckled softly, throwing his gaze towards Sicheng for a moment and smiling to himself. “It’s definetely _a guy_ ,” he said a second later in a really soft voice.

“Idiot,” Sicheng muttered, too busy with his snowman to notice how deep Jaehyun was looking over him. But when he look away from his snowman in front of him and his eyes met Jaehyun’s, he startled a little. “What?”

“Nothing.” Jaehyun shook his head, turning his head to check if he placed the twigs properly on his snowman’s body, but a second later he cursed at himself. One of the hands was  longer than the other and one of the eyes fell down.

Sicheng laughed so hard that he lost his balance and dropped his butt on the ground. Jaehyun only rolled his eyes and pulled out the twigs.

The song was played for the ... well, none of them counted it, and they didn’t really care because they’re too satisfied over the snowmen they made. Both males were standing admiring the result of their hadwork. Sicheng crossed his arms on his chest, nodding to himself that he’s pretty good at making a snowman. At least it had more proper shape than the other one. When he opened his mouth to mock Jaehyun’s snowman, suddenly he sneezed.

“Look what you’ve done to me,” his complaint muffled against the sleeve of his coat when he suddenly sneezed again.

Jaehyun let out a short laugh, stepping backwards to give Sicheg a backhug that caused the dark-haired boy almost jump. Sicheng could’ve pushed him away, but he let Jaehyun wrap his arms around him. Skinship like this was something usual between them.

 _“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark. With you between my arms_ ~” Jaehyun sang the song again right next to Sicheng’s ear.

“It’s not even evening yet,” Sicheng cut off, deadpan.

“ _Barefoot on the grass. Listening to our favourite song. When you said you looked a mess~_ ,” Jaehyun continued singing after resting his chin on Sicheng’s shoulder.

“Jaehyun, we’re literally wearing shoes right now. And for your information, I’m way too far from looking like a mess. I’m handsome.”

Jaehyun only giggled before he finished the last lyrics, “ _I whispered underneath my breath. But you heard it, Darling, you look perfect tonight_ ~”

There’s a long silence between them and Sicheng’s shoulders looked stiff because Jaehyun suddenly tightened his arms around him. He’s lucky enough no one noticed his blushing cheeks.

“Your favorite song, right?” Jaehyun whispered.

“You’re drunk,” Sicheng snorted. “Now—wait,” he paused to let out another sneeze and continued talking after wiping away the snot with his hand. “Now, can you let me back into my apartment? I don’t wanna freeze to death here. I still have dance class tomorrow morning. I’d look so ridiculous if I dance and keep on sneezing in front of my teacher.” He wiggled to release himself from Jaehyun’s arms.

“I’ll make a hot chocolate for you. But before that, you must eat first and take a medicine so your cold won’t get worse.” Jaehyun patted Sicheng’s back and walked out of the park after taking his phone and slipping it back into his pocket.

_Did he read my mind?_

Hey, Sicheng had a hard time to breathe again. He could feel his chest tighten and his heart was beating so fast all of sudden. But then, he shrugged off the weird feeling and ran towards Jaehyun. He reminded his best friend to give him a new Johnny’s polaroid tonight.

  


End file.
